Parfois il suffit d'une étincelle
by leulade
Summary: Vous pensez que vous connaissez un homme au bout de 3245 secondes ?  Traduction d'une fic de RoaringMice. SLASH.


_Disclaimer : Personne ne gagne d'argent avec cette fic, c'est juste pour le plaisir._

.

**Traduction d'une fic de RoaringMice**

.

**Parfois il suffit d'une étincelle...**

.

John, assis sur l'un des nombreux balcons regardait la cité s'étendre devant lui, s'extasiant malgré lui sur les merveilles qu'il contemplait. Il voulait se sentir mal. Il _devrait_ se sentir mal. Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était...merveilleux. Il laissa son regard errer des piliers gothiques de la Cité émergeant de l'eau au ciel au-dessus de lui. Il se sentait différent de celui qu'il était sur terre depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis l'Afghanistan. depuis son divorce, peut-être. Depuis très longtemps.

Atlantis. Belle, oui, mais il n'avait pas envie pas être là malgré le fait qu'il avait en quelque sorte choisi d'y venir. Ce choix était plus forcé que voulu. mais il devait le reconnaitre. L'endroit avait son charme.

Il se tendit en entendant des voix s'élever au-delà de la porte et s'approcher. McKay et Zelenka en train de débattre. Pas de surprise. Il se glissa loin de l'entrée, espérant ne pas être vu.

L'endroit avait ses charmes, certainement. McKay n'en était pas un. À peine ici depuis une semaine John pouvait déjà reconnaitre ces deux voix, toujours élevées, discutant sans cesse. Il y avait trop de gens ici de toute façon. Trop de civils dans la cité, et maintenant les Athosiens. Puis désormais le problème des Wraith . Et ce qu'ils avaient fait à Sumner...Ce que _lui _avait dû lui faire...John ferma les yeux essayant de chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

-Hé, vous, là, le militaire, aboya McKay. Il claqua littéralement des doigts dans le dos de John.

Le militaire retint un gémissement et se retourna avec une lenteur voulue pour répondre d'une voix délibérément trainante.

-Vous m'avez appelé ?

McKay se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Zelenka regardait par-dessus son épaule en clignant des yeux comme un hibou.

-Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nous aider à faire fonctionner un dispositif Ancien.

-S'il vous plait, intervint Zelenka en donnant à Mckay un coup de coude sur le coté.

- S'il vous plait, ajouta Mckay en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et vous êtes le seul qui le peut, continua Zelenka. Il mima un geste comme s'il touchait quelque chose, puis il haussa les sourcils et agita les mains vers John, hochant la tête dans l'expectative.

En effet, John était porteur naturel du gène ATA et il avait été établi qu'il avait une affinité naturelle pour cela, ce qui signifiait essentiellement qu'il pouvait allumer et éteindre les trucs de la cité. Pas longtemps après son arrivée ici il était devenu le type à qui on s'adressait pour les technologies Anciennes les plus délicates ou les plus difficiles. Super la façon dont sa formation militaire était reconnue, songea t-il sarcastiquement.

McKay interrompit le cours de ses pensées d'un ton tranchant.

-Vous venez ?

John ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il passa devant les scientifiques en les frôlant, les laissant lui courir derrière.

x-x

John s'affala sur sa chaise, une tasse de café à la main. Dieu merci, le mess était vide. Il avait grand besoin de rester seul. Fatigué. Il était fichtrement fatigué. Mais rien que l'idée de dormir et de rêver était trop difficile à supporter. Donc, à la place, café et silence.

C'était incroyable à quel point cela pouvait être épuisant d'allumer et d'éteindre des trucs pendant cinq heures, à rajouter à une semaine d'Atlantis, plus les Wraith, la mort, les secours, les pertes, le fait d'avoir réveillé ces stupides Wraith et d'avoir dû achever son officier supérieur comme une bête malade.

Il bougea la tête quand quelqu'un s'installa sur le siège en face de lui. Il devait prêter plus d'attention à ce qui se passait, les gens comptaient sur...

-Hé le militaire! S'exclama McKay, sa tasse de café à la main. Il inclina la tête sur le coté. Vous avez l'air d'un déterré.

John se redressa sur son siège, dissimulant son agacement en sirotant son café tout en haussant les épaules.

McKay l'observa par dessus sa tasse.

-Merci pour votre aide, aujourd'hui.

John souleva un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Demanda le scientifique en posant sa tasse.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir poli sans raison.

McKay se renfrogna et se pencha sur la table.

-Vous m'avez connu combien de temps ? Même pas 3245 secondes.

John cligna des yeux.

McKay agita la main vers lui.

-D'accord, oui, d'accord, je sais que je peux être brusque. J'essaye de l'être moins...

John hocha la tête.

-J'essaye vraiment.

John hocha la tête de nouveau.

-Vous savez parler en fait ? Demanda le scientifique.

-Vous savez mon nom en fait ? Rétorqua John. Ou c'est juste " le militaire".

-Non, oui. Sheppard. John, balbutia McKay. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à être un vrai con quand je suis sous pression et terrifié. Rodney.

-Pardon ? S'enquit John confus.

-Mon prénom est Rodney. McKay haussa les épaules. Vous êtes John, non ? Heureux de vous...hum, bon, je sais que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés officiellement, mais je crois que c'est moins formel maintenant. Rodney tendit une main par dessus la table. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, John s'en saisit.

-C'est un endroit stupéfiant, hein?

John parcourut du regard l'espace autour d'eux. Même la pièce qu'ils utilisaient comme réfectoire était étonnante avec ses parois en vitraux diffusant une lumière bleue tamisée du sol au plafond très haut au dessus d'eux. John leur trouva une similarité avec les églises gothiques chez eux, ou non, plutôt avec la chapelle de l'Académie de l'USAF. Du gothique moderne.

-Oh ! S'exclama Rodney. Il saisit la main de John et la tira en se levant. Avez-vous vu...? Vous n'avez pas vu...Il tira John sur ses pieds et l'entraina avec lui d'une démarche rapide. John n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

x-x

-Voilà ! S'exclama Rodney en indiquant à John quelque chose devant eux, vous deviez voir ça.

Le militaire franchit le pas de la porte et étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Dire que cet endroit était une salle l'aurait déprécié. C'était une caverne dont la voute atteignait les cieux. Mon dieu, cela devait être une illusion d'optique parce qu'il ne pouvait voir ce fichu plafond tellement il était haut.

-Ouais, il n'y a pas de mots pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Rodney.

-Qui d'autre a vu cela ? Demanda John.

-J'ai emmené un type ici... répondit Rodney l'air évasif.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Demanda John saisissant le sous-entendu.

-Nous n'avons pas à travailler, répondit Rodney calmement. Nous avons juste besoin d'une ...étincelle.

-Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? Demanda John tout aussi calmement.

Rodney poussa un profond soupir.

-J'étais...Il hésita. Vous...Ecoutez, je vous aime bien et, malgré ce que je suis, et bien vous ne semblez pas me détester, du moins pour l'instant, alors je me demandais si...Rodney grimaça et se retourna pour le regarder franchement. Nous pourrions essayer de diner tous les deux ou quelque chose comme ça.

-C'est inattendu!

-J'ai la réputation d'être assez direct à certains moments.

-Je l'aurai parié. John s'étonna lui-même en prononçant les mots suivants : Et c'est oui pour le diner.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Rodney semblant aussi surpris que John.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit John. Après tout je vous ai connu seulement 3245 secondes. Je pense que je devrais vous donner plus de chance que ça. Il hésita et ajouta: Mais les militaires des USA...

-Je sais ça, dit Rodney en poussant John du coude.

John sourit. Rodney lui rendit son sourire et indiqua le plafond d'un signe de tête.

-Ça vous ennuierait de...

John haussa un sourcil.

-S'il vous plait, ajouta Rodney en riant.

John s'accroupit et toucha le sol. Il se releva et la pièce entière s'éclaira.

-Parfois il suffit d'une étincelle, dit Rodney doucement.

-C'est ce que j'espère, répondit John.

x-x

**FIN**


End file.
